


【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（4）

by YTDMJ1



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 亚瑟·潘德拉贡 - Fandom, 旧剑all
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1
Summary: 是梅老师并没有抢到多少戏份的过渡章。高文打了个酱油。下一章！下一章一定让王出来！！





	【旧剑all】放开那只骑士王！（4）

（4）梦魔

1.

她茫然地站在黑暗中，脚下踩着虚无的湖水。

湖心矗立着半身没入湖面的圣剑。

她试探地迈出脚步踩了踩，平滑如镜的湖面纹丝不动。

然后炽烈耀眼的光芒剧烈波动着在她眼前炸开。

“啊！”

剧烈的强光刺激下藤丸立香几乎睁不开眼睛。但她强忍着不适，迅速抬起胳膊半挡着拼命眨眼，看向剑身上激烈吞吐着光芒的繁复纹路。

远远望去简直就像是在……

燃烧。

2.

两个据传曾亲过一百次的圆桌男人凶残地打了起来。

还没杀完的一堆魔神柱被扔在一边，睁着密密麻麻的眼睛“观战”。

地面颤抖得更频繁了，周身原本凋败的丛林早已被毁成了洼地，到处都是砸出来的大坑或蛛网般的裂纹。

但是——

那些都已经不能影响到藤丸立香了。

饱经沧桑之后，混沌恶的雏形和无数次艰苦的战斗磨砺出来的冷酷在她身上已经初露端倪。橘色呆毛更加坚挺，心脏更加顽强，成功地为手撕盖提亚奠定了良好而坚实的基础——

……才怪。

她只是在激烈的打斗场景中不合时宜地瞄到了一朵不合时宜的花。

——粉粉的、十分眼熟的、看起来像是用五毛钱特效做出来的、经常伴随着某种特殊配色的……

卧槽那不是花之老流氓吗啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？每天上游戏都要去隔壁大佬家借的灭世红拐？

出于穿越者的本能，藤丸立香对芙芙精这种有千里眼BUG加持的大佬保持着高度的敏感和戒备。于是她立刻被这朵小粉花吓得瑟瑟发抖，心里怂的一比，惊慌地开始脑补一系列后续发展，自然也就顾不上圆桌正在进行的幼儿园打架了。

然后，在她的脑洞已经开到了情况D对应的ABCDEF等多种方案时，她被花给淹了。

字面意义的，被淹没。

【叮！系统提示：★5（SSR）梅林已限时加入队伍，完成主线任务后将正式加入！】

【叮！主线任务奖励已变更。】

她在花海中挣扎的动作一顿，瞳孔缩了缩，连自己又陷回去几分都没注意。

——什么。……这是什么？

吾辈的毕生夙愿——就这么……实现了？！我拥有了一只梅林？

终于不再是望拐兴叹的非洲人了？！

系统这个小机灵鬼的呆板电子音听起来竟如此美妙？

她沉浸在喜悦中恍恍惚惚，把几秒钟之前还在脑的应急方案忘得一干二净，更没把所谓的“主线任务”放在心上。

反正梅林都来了，圣遗物还远吗？等成功召唤出了骑士王，把所有糟心事都丢给他不就好啦？

毫无责任心只想混吃等死的藤丸立香开心地判定自己离成功只差一步之遥，心情愉悦之下，隐隐约约好像又听见有人唱歌。

“……”她眨了眨眼睛反应了两秒，大惊失色，“悲伤你不是吧？”

反转祝福到底是什么魔鬼？请对Grand Caster保留一点起码的敬畏谢谢？

想到这她沉吟了一下。

唔，敬畏这个词放在梅林身上似乎有些违和……

就这么一晃神，她又被花淹了。

藤丸立香：“……”悲伤，打他！打死算我的！

她感觉自己的怒气正在上涌。

阿瓦隆好看吗？

好看啊！在那些通宵肝活动的日子里，考哥的声音就是坚持肝下去的动力啊！

——但是。

等到她真的被扔在这鲜花砸脸的花海里！

被淹了一次又一次也没人来救她！

那该死的“好看”就会变成“只想骂人”好吗！

……

咦？

她愣了下，好像瞄到了什么东西，于是努力挣扎着拨开眼前的花，揉了揉眼睛。

月色在此时明亮起来，微冷的光亮缓慢地充盈在天地间。

遥远天穹下虚幻的高塔石入水面般泛起涟漪，然后渐渐消散。

温润优美的男声遥远而清晰地吟唱起繁涩拗口的古老咒文，字字句句合成如歌悠扬的奇特韵律。

——“我们来说说王的故事吧。”

风起花间。

——“星之内海。瞭望之台。从乐园的角落告知汝等。汝等的故事充满了祝福。”

数不清的花瓣随风而起，纷纷扬扬在半空汇成汹涌的江河川流。

——“只有无罪之人可以进入——”

流动的漫天花雨倏然化作金光溃散。

——“『永世隔绝的理想乡（Garden of Avalon）』！”

尾音落下。

虹色长发的半梦魔轻盈地落在她身前，周身缠绕着尚未散尽的金芒。

“你好，迦勒底的御主。我是梅林。人称花之魔术师。不用客气叫我梅林就好啦。我不太喜欢拘谨。”

他一副懒散的模样轻轻躬身，紫水晶般的眸子眨了眨，似笑非笑地望着她：

“虽然这介绍可能有点多此一举？”

嗯嗯是啊，我也觉得有点。哪迦的梅林不是四处奔波加班加到过劳死的命运，一级的萌新们都受过大哥哥你的友情帮扶。

冠位魔术师显然意有所指。

然而藤丸立香表情呆滞，只是下意识顺着他的话点头，整个人恍恍惚惚。

信息量过大，处理器濒临崩溃，内心只剩下两个念头，大写加粗标红，然后交叉刷屏：

我的老天鹅啊这个用鳃呼吸的生物为什么能把咒语念得像唱歌一样？！

以及——

这个出场自带花瓣背景的男人怎么这么会撩啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

3.

亲身体验了一把梅老师的撩妹技巧并艰难地冷静下来之后，藤丸立香逼迫自己转移注意力，控制住想去撸芙芙精的手。

然后她惊喜地发现了一只小贝。

身高187的美少女正看着刚刚从反转中清醒过来的崔斯坦卿，笑容温和。

但是在恢复常态并陷入了悲伤的悲伤看来，这笑容大概不怎么友好，或者说……令人背脊发寒。

于是她果断冷酷地转了个方向，假装没有看到那边。

紧接着被发现的是高文。

但是大外甥也在忙，忙着跟兰斯洛特卿分锅。

两人正用一种十分圆桌的方式争着捡起锅往自己身上背。

藤丸立香犹豫半天，也没能看明白这到底是圆桌玩耍还是圆桌打架，只好无奈地叹了口气。

两个愚蠢的圆桌男人啊，你们在这争这些能有什么用。最终在你们家王眼里那全都是他的锅啊。

环顾一圈，眼看着一桌圆桌麻将就要凑成了，某御主感到十分欣慰。她水群多年，虽然自己日常沉船，但根据小伙伴们的出货经验来看，召唤圆桌就像拔土豆，拔出一个高文，带出一串旧剑！

——然后她的任务就完成啦！通关！完结撒花！喜大普奔！

美滋滋地幻想着，良心的某个角落突然闪过一丝微弱的挣扎。于是她终于后知后觉地想起了……还在失联的莫德雷德。

嗯……还是去问问梅林吧。

她脚步一转。

毕竟是自家的崽，阿妈还是很担忧的。

她咳嗽一声，摸摸鼻子，十分心虚。

不过谁让他一见面就把剑架在我脖子上……这也不能怪我是不是……

转身走了几步，藤丸立香突然发现有点不对。

整个世界像是被按下了暂停键一样静止了。

咦……？怎么了？

她茫然地睁大眼睛，僵在原地不敢动，有点恐慌，完全不明白发生了什么。

难道魔神柱又双叒叕来了吗？！

这还有完没完了？从我穿过来到现在天还没亮啊！

一个瞬间似乎被拉得很长。

声音在远去。

她听见骑士们似乎在叫她。

听见系统冰冷尖锐的电子警报音不断响起。

但这些声音都越来越小，渐渐在她耳边模糊成遥远空荡的回响，最终归于一片死寂。

什么？你们在说什么？……

她意识到不对，事态显然严重得超出她的想象。

动作被分割成慢镜头。

俊美的骑士们纷纷转头朝向她的方向，只是速度慢得像蜗牛。他们露出震惊的神色，漂亮的眸子里一点一点涌上担忧与焦急。

不……这、这是什么？……怎么回事……

她一个人站在时间无限拉长的世界里，恐惧挟着寒冷从骨头缝里渗出来，迅速蔓延到四肢百骸。

这时她的余光忽然瞄到一抹金色。

她猛地一个激灵——

金色……

是盖提亚？！

那一瞬间藤丸立香完全是出于条件反射才慌乱后退的，紧接着她觉得脚下一空——

地面竟不知何时悄无声息地裂开了一道深渊般漆黑的缝隙。

然后她无法控制地开始缓慢地坠落。

速度极慢。

于是她只能眼睁睁地看着地上的一切一点一点逐渐消失在视线中，这个过程让恐惧被放大了数倍。而眼前的黑暗波动着，形成了奇怪的曲面，缓慢地随着她的视线变幻。

最后一点光明也被吞噬了。

她全身都在控制不住地发抖，巨大的惊惧沉沉压下来，逼得她喘不过气。呼救已经毫无意义，于是她只是惊惧地闭上眼睛等待着，在心底胡乱猜测是魔神们先弄死她还是哪里突然冒出来个大佬救她出去。

人在最紧张最恐惧害怕的时刻反而会想起一堆乱七八糟的东西。

她脑子里模模糊糊地划过英灵面板上那些灰色的头像。

好不容易穿越一回，不说走上人生巅峰，连乖巧可爱的学妹都没见着……

还没召唤出骑士王呢……这可不行啊，我可以死，但我厨的cp必须结婚……

丢了的莫崽还没找回来……

主角光环真的不能幻想一下吗……

新番还没追完……新活动就要出了……

我的肝是不是也该去检查一下……

圣遗物还没要到……我奖励丰厚的主线任务……

曾经那些想要的本子周边手办游戏等等都没舍得买……我真傻，真的……人生得意须尽欢这样的道理我怎么都不懂……原来真的说不定哪天就死了……

医生你快来啊你再不来我真的要凉了……

对了长江和悲伤玩耍的时候那些魔神柱哪儿去了……是不是被梅林的花吃了…

一首凉凉送给自己……让我卑微地祈祷一下，死了以后能不能穿回去……

……

天旋地转的失重感和眩晕潮水般漫上来。

勉强做的一点心理准备完全挡不住眼泪。

脑海中接近死亡的念头被无限放大——

然后风带来了浓郁的血气。

所有的感官一瞬回归。

……诶？

藤丸立香猛地睁开眼，呆呆地发现自己正趴在地上。

……卧槽！提前说一声能死吗？

她简直要被这一波又一波的变故搞疯了啊摔！

然而她大起大落之下气急败坏的怒火也就持续了几秒钟。

仿佛累到虚脱一样庞大的疲惫感铺天盖地地涌了上来。

完全来不及查看四周骤然出现的一切，身体沉重得简直一根手指都动不了。于是她作为一条咸鱼，半秒都没犹豫，立刻像一个被扎漏了的气球一样瘫了下去，毫无形象。

咦……？咦咦？

我不是把自己摊在地上了吗？

对啊我摊了啊。

什么鬼，我没有摊吗？为什么我没有摊？怎么会没有摊？

她很懵，惊愕地发现自己竟然在努力撑起身体。

什么？！累成这样怎么还在动？不可能啊这不是我？！

十分奇怪。

明明累得一点都不想动，她也确实没动，身体却还是强撑着起身，简直像是别人在控制一般。

而更奇怪的是，起身的时候重心是偏的，她感觉整个身体都在向左侧倾斜，右边完全找不到支撑点——

不——不对！这不……不是我的……

某个让她目瞪口呆的猜测渐渐在心底成形，但反而冷静了一点。

然后她开始在视线可及之处尽最大的努力四处瞄。

浓郁到几欲作呕的血腥气息。

阴惨天幕上乌云翻涌如海。

七倒八斜的残破旗帜上粘着凝固的血液。

剑身仍在滴血的剑凌乱地插在地上。

漫山遍野的尸体，折断的羽箭。中世纪样式的盔甲上脏污的血与尘土混在一起，几乎分辨不出原本的模样。

以及……

本该是右臂的地方空空如也。

——剑栏之丘。

——最初与最后的骑士，贝狄威尔。

他是真的精疲力尽。

强撑着没能站起来，一只手更不足以支撑他在这种情况下赶往他的王身边。

藤丸立香愣愣地看着这段早已掩埋在千年历史中的回忆。

看着他艰难地用一只左手一点点挪动。

看着他一次又一次力竭地摔下去，盔甲重重砸在地上发出沉重的闷响。

看着他剧烈喘息着却不允许自己停下。

看着他从满身血污到鲜血与尘土混在一起糊了一身的狼狈——

看着以精神坚韧著称的银发骑士悲痛而绝望地在这人间地狱痛哭出声。

他无力到连撑起身体的右手都没有。

只能在一切尘埃落定的最后接受命运给他的职责——

为王送终之人。

……不不不！等等！

电光石火间她脑子里划过一个模糊的猜测。

为王送终？那不就是让他眼睁睁看着他的王陨落？！

这个想法让她整个人仿佛被浇了一盆冷水。

不不不别这样……我…我肯定猜错了……

不是说好的在树下平静安详地陷入长眠然后骑士骄傲地守护着王吗……

画面突然剧烈地波动起来。

黑色吞掉了一大部分，视界像是在阴雨缠绵的天气里坏掉的摄像机，只能从时明时灭的间隙里闪现出一些模糊而残缺的画面。

藤丸立香憋着满心的悲哀难过，想看又不敢看，看了却又几乎什么都看不清。直到一抹金色如天光乍破般出现在血腥死寂的战场中——

她精神一振：亚瑟？！

然后立刻意识到不好：

不不不！别啊！如果真的是亚瑟的话，那接下来岂不就是……

最终的画面定格于此。

下一秒她听见了撕心裂肺的惨叫：

“王啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

4.

意识再次陷入黑暗。

仿佛整个人被扔出去了一样，失重和眩晕如附骨之疽般缠上来。

但藤丸立香还愣愣的没能回神。

那凄烈的惨叫声嘶力竭，几乎不像是人能发出来的声音。

彻骨的痛楚如同最尖锐的刀直直刺进心底。

她控制不住地鼻子发酸。

然后……泪眼朦胧中出现了一把圣剑。

……？！

她慌忙揉揉眼睛，发现那真的是圣剑，立刻惊呆了。

这是哪个贴心的小可爱送来的圣遗物？！我的主角光环啊你终于来了吗！

激动之下，她抬脚就往前冲。

结果刚跨了一步，信号断断续续的系统就精准地卡在这个振奋人心的时刻上线了。

突兀的电子音夹着嘈杂的杂音贯穿她的耳膜：

【叮！……】

【……提……满足……】

【……玩家……选择……】

【……默认……】

【请……愉……】

眼前倏然炸开耀眼的金光。

—————TBC————————


End file.
